


Coffee Flavored Kisses

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic destiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Moody Castiel, Mpreg, Pregnant Cas, Romance, no smut just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is grumpy in the mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Flavored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mpreg fic ever. Enjoy :) Beta'd by Zana Zira. Thank you, darling :)
> 
> I translated the fic in to Russian, which you can read here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2615579

So, after the whirlpool of dramatic events in **[Under The Falling Skies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1572452/chapters/3337853)** I needed something fluffy.

*** 

As the days get shorter and it's still dark in the mornings, Castiel does not feel like leaving their king size bed, which is soft, warm and smells of Dean. 

It takes him a few seconds after he wakes to realize that he is alone. Dean must've been up for a while, getting ready to leave for work. Castiel is still getting used to the fact that the Winchester brothers have settled down. Sam has opened a law firm, becoming the founder and the general manager and making Dean his partner and a shareholder. As for Castiel, after finally defeating Metatron and getting his own grace back, the angel had decided to stay with Dean, because it was where he belonged, thus choosing the hunter over Heaven.  
  
He tosses and turns as the beam of light seeping through the window falls on his face, hurting his eyes. The brunet groans, covering his head with the blanket to hide from the light. He tucks his hands under the pillow, pressing his nose to it, inhaling the scent of Dean's shampoo: mint with notes of sandalwood. It fits his husband perfectly.   
  
Castiel's idyll is disturbed by the loud and annoying beeping of the alarm clock. One of his massive, six-foot-long black wings twitches and knocks the clock over. The angel sighs heavily, his mood now spoiled beyond redemption.   
  
"Cas, you alright babe?" Dean asks worriedly when Castiel, wearing only boxers and Dean's old T-shirt, pads into the kitchen looking grumpy, sleepy, and rumpled like a little bird after a rain. The angel's black wings are drooping, scraping against the kitchen's floor as he walks to the fridge.  
  
"'M fine," he grumbles and closes the fridge, taking out orange juice.   
  
"Sure. What happened? Why are you up so early?" Dean puts down his mug of coffee, stepping towards his moody husband.   
  
"It's nothing. The daylight was hitting me in the eyes and then that stupid alarm went off." Castiel sips his juice, pouting slightly.   
  
Dean can't help but smile. Who knew that angels would be as sensitive as women? And it's a miracle they're dealing with, crashing over their heads so unexpectedly and inexplicably, which he still can't figure out. Indeed God, or should he say his father in law, works in mysterious ways.   
  
"You look adorable when you're grumpy," Dean chuckles, catching Castiel's lips and planting a chaste kiss on them, leaving delicious taste of coffee behind.   
  
"I don't feel like that at all," the angel keeps sulking.   
  
"Aaw, my little angel is pouting now," Dean laughs, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist, bringing him closer.   
  
"You are an assbutt, Dean Winchester, you know that don't you?" Castiel raises his brow. He tries to look stern but a slight smile is tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Yeah, tell me something that I don't know." Dean presses their heads together, smiling gently.   
  
Castiel is about to say something when suddenly he jumps slightly, gasping quietly.   
  
"What's the matter? Cas? Are you alright?" Dean moves away, worry and concern thick in his voice.   
  
Instead of the answer Castiel takes his hand and presses it to his stomach. Dean gives him a confused look but a few seconds later his eyes grow wide.  
  
"Did… did he just…"  
  
"Yes." Castiel murmurs. "He did."   
  
And it does not matter that Dean Winchester is godawfully late for his work, he's standing in the kitchen of their house with Castiel wrapped securely in his arms, as his hand caresses gently a small bump protruding from under Castiel's T-shirt, while whispering sweet nothings into the angel's ear and watching white snowflakes falling from the skies above.


End file.
